Love and Patronus part 4
by PhantomLove13
Summary: Part 4   Love Triangle  LupinxHermionexSnape
1. Chapter 1

" Professor? " Hermione stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

" Are you alright, Hermione? " He asked, smiling. " You seemed a little distracted today. "

" Maybe I was. " She smiled cautiously as he took a step closer.

He raised his hand to her hair, brushing it back carefully. Hermione's heart stopped as he leaned toward her, she was paralyzed by how close he was to her. He stopped with his mouth just above her's, not moving, like he was trying to stop himself. Before he could, she closed the last inch between them, pressing her mouth to his.

At first it was like neither could believe this was happening, but he knew that she wanted him, wanted more. He began to lose himself in her taste as he deepened the kiss. He held her against him with one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck. She felt so sweet, so right with him. Even as he started to break the kiss he could feel her resisting, wanting it to last longer. He knew the feeling.

" Professor? " She asked in a breathy whisper, her eyes searching his.

_Good God! _He though, _After a kiss like that and she's still calling me Professor?_

" Remus, if you please. " He said, trying not to smile as she nodded obediently.

" Remus? "

" Yes, Hermione? " He realized how much he liked the sound of his name on her lips.

" Will you kiss me again? "

This time he did laugh, it wasn't that it was funny, but that he was happier then he had been in years. And all because of one little brown eyedgirl who stared up at him, asking him to kiss her again. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to kiss her again abd again, as many times as she wanted.

" Yes, I will. But, " He add quickly, before she could resume what they had started. " Not now, anouther class will be in here soon, too soon.

With a fleeting smile, she nodded and started to go. But Remus reached out and caught her hand in his, turning her around slowly. Bringing his mouth to her's he lingered over her this time. Holding her gently, kissing her softly, like she was a delicate flower. A loud bang, that sound suspiciously like a door slaming closed, broke them from their trance. Causing them to jump back guiltily. Only to look around and discover that they were completely alone.

" You should go now, I think. " He said, quietly. " I'll see you later, I promise. "

Severus had never seen anything so suprising, or aggrivating, in his entire time as a teacher. He had been going to ask Lupin for help with finding the ingredients for... Well now he could even remember. He had walked in to see that man, that slimy man, with his hands and mouth all over a student. Hermione Granger, no less. How he had convinced such a studious, honest girl to lower herself to his level...

Why was he getting so upset? It's not like he was actually cared about either of them. But just seeing him with her had outraged him. He shouldn't be this angry but could help himself. He found himself wanting to hurt that lowlife for even touching her. He wondered if he should tell Dumbledor. But what good would it do to get him sacked. A crazy, impossible idea was blooming in his head, and once it had taken root in his head he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even though it would mean lowering himself to Professor Lupin's level, or prehaps lower.

He could steal her away, keep her safe from lecherous men like that Remus Lupin.


	2. Love and Patronus part 5

" Hermione? " Ron repeated for the third time.

" Oh, what is it, Ron? " She snapped frustratedly, spinning to face him.

" Sorry. Nevermind, I'll ask later. "

He blushed with anger and embarrassment, not realizing that the only reason she was upset was because she hadn't seen Professor Lupin (Remus?) all day and was confused. She had never felt like that, had never been kissed like that. All day she had been remembering it, wondering if she was doing something wrong. Hermione wanted to see him again, she needed some proof that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. But that was no reason to hurt her friends, who had no idea what was wrong with her.

" No, I'm sorry, Ron. " She said, quickly. " I just have a headache. What did you need? "

" Uh, its about Potions. I know that we already made the polyjuice potion in second year but, what are the ingredients? " He smiled sheepishly.

" Really Ron? " Hermione said with a small smile. Quickly she listed the ingredients by memory while he wrote them down. " Anything else? "

" Nope, thanks though. " Then he paused and frowned. " Well, actually, I think you are suppose to go see Professor Lupin after school. He said something about extra work. Sorry. "

Hermione's heart soared. " No that's alright Ron. Did he say what time? "

" I think he said six. " They both glanced at the clock above the Gryffindor fireplace. It read 6:10. " If you run maybe he won't care that your a couple minutes late. " Ron offered halfheartedly.

" Thanks for telling me. " She said before slipping out of the room.

Her footsteps echoed down the nearly empty corridor, only a few students, and even fewer teachers, were still roaming the halls. She reached the classroom quickly and was reaching for the door handle, when it swung open and Remus stood in front of her smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in before quickly closing the door. Her hand was still clasped in his as he led her over to his desk.

" Ron said you had some extra work for me? " She asked nervously. He nodded.

" Yes but not from me, of course. It's from Proffessor Snape. " He turned and set a small pile of parchment down in front of her. " I wanted to see you for another reason entirely. "

The smile that Hermione loved, that wicked, mischievious grin appeared and he pulled her against him. He had wanted to show her how much he had missed her since this morning. It felt like ages from the last time he held her in his arms. Now she turned soft and willing against him, waiting for him to kiss her. And all he wanted to do want kiss her until they both forgot their names. Before he could think better of it, he pressed his mouth to her delicate lips.

Remus let himself get lost in her, his body reponding to her every unspoken want. She yeilded control to him as his tongue explored her mouth. He wanted her more then he thought was possible for him. So far she had been willing but when she felt he was about to retreat, she began to participate.

She grabbed hold of the front of his robes, keeping him with her. He reached up to touch her face, but she grabbed his hand in her's. Gone was the shy, bookish student. She purposefully placed it on her right breast. Remus nearly gasped at both her action and how amazing she felt. He knew he had to stop, or at least slow down, quickly, before it got too far.

With a great deal of will power, Remus pulled away, all except the hand that still remained clutching her's. He drew a deep breath, trying to return his breathing to a regular rhythm. He rested his forehead against her's, loving the sound of her breath coming in fast, shallow breathes.

" You...need to go...back...to your room, Hermione. " He said his heart still beating fast. " I will see you tomorrow, I promise, alright? "

" Alright. " She said with a nod, walking unsteadly toward the door.

" Hermione? " He called her back. " You forgot these. "

He handed them to her before leaning his lips against her ear. " I think I love you Hermione Granger. "

With that confession still ringing in her ears, Hermione walked in a daze back to her room.

When she had reached her dorm, her roommates were asleep and the only light was the fire. Too dark to see what Professor Snape had sent her. Pulling out her wand, Hermione pointed it at the pile of paper's in her lap. Whispering _Lumos_, she watched as the small silvery light spilled onto the paper, illuminating a packet of page upon page of parchment. Flipping through, Hermione realized they were all about werewolves. How to kill werewolves, how to identify them, every page had sketches of a werewolf.

Lifting them up to get a better look at one of the pictures, she felt a soft thud as something fell from the packet, into her lap. A delicate, silver ring with a small emerald set in the center, with a tiny diamond on either side. It was so amazing and perfect that Hermione just stared at it for a second. She couldn't figure out what it was doing in with papers from Snape. Her hands shook as she carefully lifted the dainty ring. Slowly, she slipped it on to her third finger and stared at how perfect it looked. A small smile tugged at her lips, had Snape meant this for her? What an absurd thought, why would he do that?

The creak of one of the beds seemed so loud in the quiet room the Hermione nearly flinched. Not wanting to be discovered, she quickly put out the light of her wand and stashed the papers under her pillow. Not sure what to do with the ring, but not wanting to take it off, Hermione kept it on. She tried to relax, but sleep evaded her until nearly dawn.


End file.
